The Boogeyman
by XTiaX13
Summary: Jeremy confronts Elena about her journal, but they end up talking about a cherished memory instead. After he has found out everything, can he ever trust her again? And who is there to help Elena through it? None other than Damon!
1. Confrontation And Story Time

**The Boogeyman**

**By: XRoseX13**

**Summary: ****Jeremy finds Elena's journal and confronts and they end up reminiscing on old memories**

**Pairing:**** None**

**Characters:**** Elena and Jeremy **

**Status:**** In progress **

**Genre:** **None**

**Rating:**** T**

**A/N** **Can anyone help me with help me with my ratings and genres, for all of my stories? I really don't know what they should be so. . . Also, I am kinda struggling with the next chapter of 'exhausted' because I don't know what she should do while getting ready to go to Mrs. Newton's. I know the whole situation that makes Damon worry about her, but it's the in between stuff that is hard for me. But I really am trying and will probably have that up in the next couple of weeks. I'm also going to shut down my favorite episode poll so vote now!**

**This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I could continue it so I'll try. It will only have a few chapters though, because I don't want to forget about exhausted and then get the plots mixed up. I'm sorry, but my other one-shots are probably going to stay that way. Maybe I will write a sequel. If I have writers block for a new story, that will probably be what I do. **

**But like I said in exhausted** **school is really swamping me, so I'm barely on the computer anymore. And when I am, I don't wanna waste time typing.**

**Enjoy!**

I lay my head an my pillow and sighed. One more day is over. I'm getting through this, I tell myself.

'_Knock, knock'_

"Come in!" I yelled through toward my door. Jeremy slipped into my room and shut the door behind him.

"When you were six and I was four, we watched a Halloween movie about the boogeyman." Jeremy said, standing with his hands behind his back, before I could even get out a 'hey.'

"Yes I remember. When it was over, we were both so scared." I said a small smile spreading across my face.

"But our babysitter didn't even realize we watched it. She was asleep in the kitchen." He said also smiling.

"Carrie. Well she was a high school student babysitting on a Friday night. I feel kinda' bad for her now. We were horrible."

Carrie was our babysitter when we were kids. She was really nice and hard working. She ended up going to Harvard. She was working on an essay that night. Funny, the things you remember.

"You took me up to your room," Jeremy continued "We sat on your bed and you told me it was all going to be okay. Do you remember what you promised that night, Elena?"

It was all slowly, very slowly, coming back to me.

"I told you that I would find the boogeyman. I said that when I did, I would tell you and introduce you so you would be safe. I would ask him why he did what he did. Why he frightened all those children and terrorized all of their homes." Of course my vocabulary wasn't quite as developed back then.

"You said you would change him. Make him a better person and let him know he had a friend in the cold hard world. And then he would live with us. We would accept him into our family."

"And then together we would find other monsters and do the same for them. We would make the world a better place." I said

"Yep" he replied

"And you finally stopped shaking. You looked up at me and smiled and said 'you can do it, Elena. I know you can. I love you' I'm surprised you remember all of that."

"I believed in you. So do you want to tell me why when you found the boogeyman, you didn't tell me?" he said with tears in his eyes.

But my eyes weren't on him. They were focused on the rectangle that he drew from behind his back. My eyes widened, probably to the point of looking like saucers.

"Is that my diary?" I asked with a hint of fear in my voice.

"Yeah" he said holding it up and flipping through the pages. "There's some pretty interesting stuff in here if you ask me"

"I didn't" I said my voice as cold as ice. "You had absolutely no right to take that! What's the matter with you!" my voice was rising to a dangerous level so I tried taking deep breaths.

"I had no right? You lied, you had Damon erase my memories, and you're telling me that I had no right?" he shouted back

"Calm down right now!" I snapped "You don't understand the whole of it"

"Oh so your telling me you left something out in your tell all. Please enlighten me."

"You were in so much pain. I couldn't see you like that"

"It doesn't matter! You never should have done it."

"I'm sorry, but you would have been miserable."

"That wasn't your choice to make. It was mine!"

"Well there is no point in arguing with me. It's over and done with."

"Yeah, over." He said throwing my diary on the bed behind me.

"Wait Jeremy, you don't understand!"

"And never will" he said before walking out and slamming the door.

"Goodnight!" I yelled cheerfully after him

Great. Just great. I laid back in my bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

To be continued... If you want me to continue it that is

Review!


	2. The Park

**A/N I decided to continue this because I thought some people would enjoy it. If you do, go to my profile and vote on my poll for your favorite story of mine, and check out my others while your there.**

Chapter 2 The Park

When I woke up I immediately remembered last nights catastrophe. I picked up my journal that was still beside me on my bed and flipped through the pages. I grabbed a pen and wrote all about what had happened last night and when I was done I thought of where I could put it. I ended up taping to to the underside of my desk until I thought of a better place. I took a shower and changed my clothes. When I was done doing that I headed downstairs to get something to eat.

Jeremy was already down there enjoying a bowl of cereal and I grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet.

"Hey" I said sitting next to him. "We need to talk about last night" I said trying to get him to talk

"No we don't" he curtly replied.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry, but I do love you and I was just trying to help" I whispered furiously not knowing how close Jenna was. "You couldn't see yourself, it was like mom and dad died all over again, and you were better because of it."

"Better because I couldn't remember a vital part of my life?" he asked

"Your grades got better, you stopped doing drugs, you stopped fighting, and you were at least close to happiness, and then Anna-ཛྭ

"Anna is dead" he said loudly. I could only hope Jenna was out or in the shower.

"And she loved you before that happened. You were happy, and that's all I ever wanted to come out of that. And I'm while I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, but I would do the same thing again if I had to." I said standing my ground

He'd finished his cereal and stood up and walked out of the house, grabbing his coat on the way. I walked out to a few minutes later to see if we had gotten the mail. My _seventeen_ magazine had come and I decided to go to the park while I read it. It was I nice day out so I saw no need to drive. I headed to my room to grab my phone and my shades and was on my way.

There was a few people in the park. A couple having a cute picnic, a father and son playing catch, and some teenagers, well, being teenagers. There were a few stands with people hanging around, but I found a nice spot by a tree to sit by. I took off my hoodie and sat on it. When I was about halfway through it I glanced over my shoulder and jumped when I saw Damon there.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, my heart still beating wildly.

"Since the _'are my breasts normal'_ article." he replied with a smirk on his face

"Well, I'm not in the best mood, so what do you want?" I asked him

"Nothing. What's wrong with you?" he asked, and I knew that he didn't expect an answer, but I needed someone to talk to.

"Jeremy read my diary" I said

"And. . . ?" he asked

"And, he found out that you took away his memories when I asked you to. He brought up this whole story from when we were kids and everything, and he's really mad at me" I told him setting my magazine down and putting my head on my knees.

"Well, then that's his problem. You did the right thing."

"That's what I told him, but did I? Shouldn't I just have let him get through it? That which does not kill you, makes you stronger, right?"

"Unless it would kill him. Elena, he tried to commit suicide, sure he thought he would be brought back, but what if he never knew about vampires." he said "Trust me. If Jeremy is happy to be alive today, then you did the right thing"

"Thank you." I said accepting what he said as the truth. "Maybe your right." I didn't want to believe that Jeremy would kill himself, but I also didn't want to believe that Stefan and Damon could be vampires, and Bonnie a witch.

"And besides, he shouldn't be complaining. Its not like he remembers not wanting it." he smirked and got up and left.

**A/N I don't know if I should continue this because I don't know where I would take it. If you want me to tell me and I would like at least 5 reviews please. And also, that's a real article.**


	3. The Best Advice

**A/N So, I decided to continue, and I hope you like it. Also I know that I have been gone for awhile, and one reason for that is that I lost my flash drive, and it's stayed lost this time. It's really a bummer. Luckily I copied everything before I lost it, but there was one chapter of prisoner that I didn't get a chance to copy, and I really liked it! So it kinda sucked and I was holding out hope that I would find it, but oh well. I have most of my crap copied so I'm good. I think my break has refreshed me, and I'm going to try to get back up and running for you guys!**

Chapter 3 The Best Advice

I finished my magazine and decided to take a walk around town, just to think about things. I walked in the direction toward the grill and when I got there I decided to go in.

I sat down at the bar and ordered a coke.

"Hey, Elena" Matt said coming over to me.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked him as I took a drink.

"Nothing much, What about you?" He asked me as he started wiping down the counter to the left of me.

I just shook my head no.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing really." I said, "Just some trouble with Jeremy." I said

"Is he back into the drugs?"

"No, that would be bad, but no, we're just fighting." I said and shrugged

"Do you want some advice?" he asked me and I nodded

"Vicki and me, we would always fight." He said, and I could see how sad he looked. "But we were still brother and sister. We overcame it, and yes, it would take time, but it would also take effort from at least one side. Whatever you two are fighting over, and no matter how mad he is, it will blow over. You just can't give up hope, because now Vicki is gone and I would give anything to have her back, but I know we loved each other, and she's in a better place. Everything worked out for us, and it will for you to." He said

"He's not mad though, I mean, he is, but he's more hurt than mad." I said

"Same thing. It will work out. I promise." He said

"Thank you so much. I really hope you're right." I said and finished my pop. I got up and gave him a 'kinda hug over the counter. "I'll see you" I said and left, feeling ten times better than I did when I walked in.

**A/N Okay, so I hoped you liked it, and remember to review! Go To my profile and vote on my favorite story poll. The winning story will get a sequel!**


	4. Yoga

**A/N If I get enough reviews, I'll post the next and last chapter tomorrow, or maybe even later tonight!**

Chapter 4 Yoga

When I got home, I decided I should work out. I changed into some workout clothes and turned on the fitness channel. I pushed our furniture out of the way and I got our exercise ball out and a few weights and started stretching. It had been awhile since I've worked out, so it took me some time to fully stretch out. When I was done, I started to follow the workouts done on the TV. About ten minutes into it I heard a knock at the door. I picked up the towel I had previously brought out, wiped my forehead, and slung it over my shoulder.

I looked out the curtains and saw Damon standing on the porch. I opened the door and started walking back to the living room. I heard the door shut and knew he got the hint.

"What's up?" I asked as I continued doing the yoga stretch being demonstrated on the TV.

"I figured you were really upset earlier, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said as he sat down and watched me.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes although I knew he couldn't see me from my position. "Let me guess. You got bored?" I asked him.

"No, I really wanted to make sure you and Jeremy weren't going at it again." He said "And I was bored"

"I knew it!" I said

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked turning his head to the side so he could see me the right way.

"Are you kidding me? Isn't it kinda' obvious?" I asked exasperated

"Okay, what I should have said is why are you doing?" he asked

"You're not the only one that gets bored." I replied simply

"That's news to me." He said

"Ha Ha" I said jokingly "Anyway, is that all you wanted, cause Jeremy isn't even here." I said

"Yep, but I really don't want to go home, Stefan's there." He groaned I chose to ignore this particular comment. I was doing a hard pose/stretch standing on one foot and lost my balance. I was at the perfect angle to smack my head on the coffee table until Damon stood up and caught me. He held me in his arms the way they do in movies when you're like, 'Why are they just standing there staring? That must be awkward.'.

I was fixed into a trance and it seemed like Damon was too. He started to lean down at the same moment that I started to lean forward.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" was the next thing I heard. Our heads snapped up to see Jeremy looking at us, holding his arms open wide in an 'I can't believe this' way. I swear, Damon almost dropped me, he was so shocked.

"Jeremy," I said once Damon stood me up straight, "It is not what you think." I said. The fact that Damon's hands were still resting on my hips wasn't helping. I hit his hands and he dropped them.

"Yeah, sure it isn't. Playing the vampires. You're brave. I hope you don't get yourself killed by one." He said and turned and headed for his room.

**A/N Review so that you can tell me if you like it! If you want me to continue, then I need reviews, so I know what direction to go. Thanks!**


	5. I was worried

**A/N Here is the end to my story. I'm glad that you have enjoyed it, and if not, then tell me why. Please review, because I love your feedback. Seeing one review makes me so happy. Anyway, if this is your favorite story of mine and would like a sequel, or more chapters, then go vote for it on my poll because I will give the winner a sequel, but this story will need lots of votes, so if you want it, then vote. I'm closing it in November! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter like I was hoping, but oh well. I figured I would post this and finish so I don't have to worry about it. Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 5 I Was Worried

When Jeremy was the whole way up the stairs, Damon turned to me and said, "So do I"

I groaned and sat down. "You're not helping"

"I know" He said and sat beside me. "But I figured you would want the truth."

"God, I don't know what to do. I'm seriously screwed. Jeremy learned about what I did in the worst way he possibly could. I screwed up big time." I told him as I put my head into my hands.

"He'll get over it." He told me

"You don't get it do you?" I scoffed at him "People don't always just get over things. As a matter of fact, the people I know rarely do. I can't just wait for this to blow over, because what if it doesn't?"

"Chill out okay? It will, he just needs some time." He said looking at me

"We don't have time okay? Things are getting worse. Nothing will go right and I can't tell which is more dangerous, him knowing or not knowing. I have to protect him, and that is all I care about, and if I can't, then what can I do?" I asked I was on the verge of a serious breakdown here.

"You could tell me the truth." I heard Jeremy's voice come from the stairs. I hadn't realized how loud my voice was.

"You could have told me what was going on instead of hiding it. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find out?" He asked.

"No," I said looking at him. "I knew that you would. Eventually, but at the time, it was the right thing to do." I said

"I'm still not happy with what you did." Jeremy said "But I get it." He said nodding.

"She really was trying to help." Damon said piping in. "If that helps."

"If it wan't for you, none of this would have happened anyway." Jeremy said, "And you are only causing more problems by being here now."

"Jer, it's okay. I can take care of myself." I said defending Damon, and trying to avoid a fight between the two.

"No, it isn't. You deserve better than him, and you deserve better than Stefan." He said coming closer to me. "They are going to get you killed and there will be nothing I can do to stop it." He said glancing at Damon.

I turned around to look at Damon and tilted my head to the door. He took my cue and slipped out the front door.

"Jeremy, what is this about?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Mom and Dad are gone, and obviously they aren't coming back. I can't lose you too." He said looking me in the eyes. "I wasn't mad at you because you lied, or because you took my memories. I mean, I wasn't exactly thrilled, but it wasn't what bugged me the most."

I looked at him questioningly, waiting for him to explain further. "Elena, how am I supposed to protect you if you don't even tell me what is going on?" He said and I started to understand. "You didn't tell me you were dating a vampire. You didn't tell me that Vicki was a vampire. You kept that all from me because you didn't trust me enough."

"Jeremy, it's not that I don't trust you." I said

"Then what is it?" He asked, genuinly wanting an answer.

"You think you're the only one who has the instinct to protect?" I asked. "You're my brother, and I love you. I was afraid that if I told you, you would be so involved that you would get hurt, and if that were to happen, it would all be over." I said. "Losing you would destroy me, because I lost my parents too." I said

He hugged me.

"No more secrets?" He asked me

"Promise." I said smiling.

"You and Damon?" He asked motioning to the door.

"No." I said laughing. "It's still me and Stefan."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked "I mean, you looked pretty intense." He said standing up and shaking his head. "Good luck with that sis." He said as he walked out. "And hey," He said as I looked up. "I love you too." I smiled and he went up to his room.


End file.
